


foreboding

by canniballistics



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foreboding

**Author's Note:**

> decided to do an f!hawke side for fenhawke week! still shot for the 500 word goal, but this works.

Fenris shot up in bed, eyes wide and chest heaving, unsure for a moment where he was and jerking in surprise when there was a stirring in the sheets beside him. 

"Fenris?" A sleepy voice asked. 

_Right_. He was here. He was home.

He rubbed a hand across his face as Hawke sat up, wiping away any trace of tears as she yawned wide and reached for the lamp on the bedside table. She snapped her fingers, setting a quick spark to the wick before sitting up and turning to him. Another yawn, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Fenris, are you all right?"

He was quiet for a moment, trying to steady his breathing. She set a hand on his knee, markedly more awake now and with a vague worried expression on her face. "You're starting to worry me, my love."

"I'm sorry for waking you," Fenris murmured. He placed a hand atop hers, squeezing gently. "I had… a nightmare. That's all. You needn't worry."

Hawke smiled at him. "Well, it's a bit late for that." She brought his hand to her mouth, kissing the knuckles. "Want to talk about it?"

Fenris looked away. "...I dreamt that you were lost, and no matter where I looked, I could not find you. It was not a circumstance I enjoyed."

"Fenris," Hawke said, and when she gripped his hand tight, he was reminded how strong she was. It would take great effort to take her down. "I swear to you, I will never go anywhere you cannot follow." And another smile, pulling him close to kiss his cheek. "And if I do go anywhere, you _know_ I'd want it to be with you at my side. Try not to worry, all right?"

Finally, he smiled at her, and lay his head on her shoulder. "I will stay by your side as long as you let me, Hawke."

She pulled him back down into the bed, pulling him close as she got comfortable. "You'll have a much harder time getting away from me, I think. I'm not planning on letting you go so easily, now I've finally got you." A little grin before she tried to stifle a yawn. "Now let's go back to sleep, shall we?"

They settled into the sheets, and after a few minutes, Hawke was once again asleep. Fenris watched her for a little while longer, brushing her hair back before murmuring, "I will hold you to that, Hawke. I will chase you into the Fade and back if I must. I swear this to you."

He leaned to kiss her forehead, and closed his eyes to attempt to sleep.


End file.
